


Party Crashers and First Kisses

by RyuuTsubasa



Series: Mall Magic [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, It just happened, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sorry Not Sorry, i didn't really plan this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuTsubasa/pseuds/RyuuTsubasa
Summary: Up against the railing he could see the back of Chanyeol’s tall figure. Hurrying over, Baekhyun threw his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, feeling the taller man jump slightly in surprise. "Baek?" he asked, blinking down at Baekhyun, who grinned at him."Yup, it’s me!""Why are you..? I mean, you weren't… How..?""I crashed the party, what else?"--Baekhyun can't think of anything better than having a first kiss on New Years Eve, even if it means crashing his boyfriends New Years party to make it happen. Or especially if it means crashing his boyfriends New Years party.





	Party Crashers and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around in my head since a little after I wrote the first fic, and now, finally, two years late, a sequel has been written~
> 
> Thanks to [YUU_NG](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YUU_NG/pseuds/YUU_NG) for their kind comment on the first fic that inspired me to actually write this down, and I hope this one isn't too much of a disappointment!

Baekhyun had been planning for a while for his and Chanyeol’s first kiss to be on New Years. Now, he usually wasn't one for all the dramaticness that some people insisted on for first kisses, or first dates, or anything like that - he’d always just thought it was ridiculous and unnecessary - but there was something about Chanyeol that made Baekhyun  _ want _ it to be special. Jongdae claimed that Chanyeol had made him a total sap, and, well, maybe he was right. Ever since he’d first met the guy, a too tall giant in a cheap Santa’s elf costume at the mall, he’d basically been head over heels. Sure, it’d taken him about a week to realize that, but once he did there was no going back. He'd even gotten flowers for him on their second date, causing Chanyeol's ears to adorably flush the same color as the poinsettias he’d given him. Yeah, he was a sap for sure.

Which was why he wanted their first kiss to be special. But with how busy Chanyeol was with his work at the mall before Christmas, and then all the cleaning and packing up of the holiday that came after, combined with Baekhyun’s own work schedule, they didn't get to spend nearly as much time together as either of them would have liked. And, in what time they did have, no moment ever felt special enough. As Chanyeol wasn't pushing it, Baekhyun was perfectly fine with waiting for the right moment, and when Baekhyun realized that it was only a few days before New Years he decided that, well, what better time for a first kiss than on the new year? Not that he told Chanyeol, or anything. He kind of wanted it to be a surprise. Sappy, maybe, but Baekhyun had basically accepted that by now. Figuring out the location had stumped Baekhyun for a while until Chanyeol mentioned that his co-workers from the mall were having a New Years party at his manager, Joonmyun’s, house, and as long as food was provided Chanyeol never missed parties.

The night of New Year's Eve Baekhyun got to the party late. He’d gotten lost about three times on the way over, but hey, gatecrashers should never be on time anyway. He was refusing to dress for the cold weather, in just a leather jacket, skin tight ripped black jeans, a fitted dark blue shirt, and a backwards snapback, and was half frozen as a result, but it’d be worth it for the expression on Chanyeol’s face when he saw him. Baekhyun was sure he was going to have more than a little trouble keeping his attention off of his ass that night. 

Once he finally arrived, he was surprised by just how crowded it seemed to be. How many people had worked at the mall that Christmas season? Clearly more than he’d expected. He realized he might have some trouble finding Chanyeol in there, and he was cutting the timing a little close by this point. There were a few other late comers arriving at the same time, and Baekhyun followed them to the front door, trying to act like he belonged. Joonmyun was welcoming them in happily, but his smile dropped when he spotted Baekhyun, confusion crossing his features.

“Baekhyun? What are..?”

“Hey, ‘sup. This isn’t, like, a closed party or anything, right?”

Joonmyun hesitated, then shrugged, smiling at him. “No, come on in. I think I saw Chanyeol over near the food a few minutes ago.” No surprise there. “I would assume that's why you're here?”

“Awesome, thanks bro.” He patted Joonmyun on the shoulder as he passed him. “And yeah, crashing parties is always better when you know people there.” Joonmyun just rolled his eyes.

Baekhyun recognized a few other people from elf costumes, and one guy that he was pretty positive had been a Santa, but most of the faces weren’t familiar and he hadn't yet spotted Chanyeol anywhere.

“What are you doing here?”

Spinning around, Baekhyun came face to face with Jongdae, his best friend and neighbor. Jongdae had been hired in the mall toy store for the Christmas season, and Baekhyun had offered to give Jongdae rides on occasion - one of the reasons he was at the mall so much before Christmas. They kept a trade-off system for things like that, and you never know when a few free rides could come in handy. And after meeting Chanyeol Baekhyun had gotten something out of it too. Baekhyun had figured that this meant it was kind of due to Jongdae that he'd even met Chanyeol, but he hated to give the guy too much credit.

Baekhyun grinned at his friend. “Hey, Jongdae. I’m crashing your party. Hope you don’t mind.”

Jongdae shrugged. “Not my party. Also, it’s super lame. The only interesting this has been watching Kyungsoo try not to murder all the drunk people who keep bothering him.”

Baekhyun snorted, that did sound amusing. He almost asked where Kyungsoo was to go see for himself, but a glance at the clock told him that it was already getting close to twelve, and decided that finding Chanyeol was more important.

“Hey, you seen Yeol anywhere?”

Jongdae thought for a moment. “Not recently. Have you tried the food?”

Baekhyun laughed. “No, but that’s where Joonmyun sent me too so I guess I should.”

Jongdae nodded. “Yeah, that boyfriend of yours has quite an appetite.”

Baekhyun nodded, grinning as a warmth curled in his stomach at Jongdae’s use of the term “boyfriend”. Sure, they’d been together for almost two weeks now, but that didn’t mean that the happiness he got from thinking about it had gone away. “You don’t have to tell me.  _ I’m _ the one that keeps paying for our dates.”

Jongdae laughed. “Man, he has you wrapped around his finger, doesn’t he?”

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at his friend as his only answer - it’s not like he could argue the fact anyway - before turning and heading back into the crowd.

Oddly enough, the crowd thinned as he neared the food, as most of these people clearly did not understand the point of parties, and sure enough Chanyeol was visible from a distance, standing at least a head taller than anyone else in the area. Chanyeol wasn’t looking at him, but he was was turned so Baekhyun could see his outfit; skinny jeans, a red plaid aviator hat Baekhyun was pretty sure was the same hat he’d been wearing when he’d first asked the other boy out, and a bright blue sweater with “Happy New Years” stitched across the front. It was incredibly tacky, and Baekhyun felt himself grinning again at just how adorable it looked on him.

He was about to head over, but paused. Sure, he could surprise him now. But surprising him even later could be way more fun. So, instead Baekhyun stepped backwards, maneuvering himself so there was a large potted plant between him and Chanyeol.

And backing into someone in the process.

“Ow.” A low voice said, and Baekhyun spun around to find Kyungsoo glaring up at him.

“Oh, Soo, there you are!” 

“Why are you here?”

Baekhyun shrugged, reaching a hand up to adjust his snapback. “It’s a party. I basically have a sixth sense for them.”

“Who the hell let you in?”

Baekhyun sniffed. “Well, if you must know, it was the man of the hour himself. Your manager.”

Kyungsoo sighed. “Of course he did. You  _ somehow _ managed to get yourself on his good side, didn’t you.” Baekhyun nodded, proudly. “God, and I thought this party sucked before.”

Baekhyun smirked. “Oh, dear Kyungsoo, is it so hard for you to see me now that I’m taken? I know it’s difficult, but trust me babe, I’ll always have a special place for you in my heart.” Baekhyun threw an arm around the shorter boy, pulling him against his chest. Kyungsoo very quickly shoved him away, glaring and muttering something Baekhyun couldn’t catch, but he thought he caught the word “bury” in it, so whatever it was probably wasn’t exactly in his favor. Flirting and death threats was their usual form of communication, after all.

“Speaking of your boyfriend. Where is he? And why are you here and not with  _ him _ ?”

“Right over near the food. I’m gonna surprise him later.”

Kyungsoo glanced over towards the table. “No he’s not.”

“What?” Poking his head out, Baekhyun realized that Kyungsoo was right; Chanyeol was nowhere to be seen. “Where’d he go?” Kyungsoo shrugged. “How can someone that tall just disappear?”

Jumping out from behind the plant, Baekhyun began to search through the room, looking for his boyfriend’s head poking out above the crowd. There wasn’t much time left before the new year. He’d made this whole plan, what if he messed it up because he was too busy hiding in a plant? God, that would be totally lame.

It was in the final minutes of the year when he noticed an open door leading out to a balcony. It took a while to push his way past people to get there - after all, they were all doing the same thing he was, trying to find someone before midnight - but he finally made it through the doors. The night air was cold, but it was almost a relief after the stuffy heat inside from too many bodies in too small a space, and Baekhyun took a quick deep breath before searching the balcony. Sure enough, up against the railing he could see the back of Chanyeol’s tall figure.

Hurrying over, Baekhyun threw his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, feeling the taller man jump slightly in surprise.

“Baek?” he asked, blinking down at Baekhyun, who grinned at him.

“Yup, it’s me!”

“Why are you..? I mean, you weren't… How..?”

“I crashed the party, what else?”

Chanyeol looked mildly concerned for a moment before a voice called over from the other side of the balcony.

“No, Joonmyun let him in.”

Baekhyun glared over at Minseok, who simply waved as he headed back inside. How did he even know that?

“Did he?” Chanyeol asked, spinning around so he could wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s waist in return, and Baekhyun shrugged.

“Maybe. But are the details really that important? Crashing sounds  _ way _ cooler!” Chanyeol laughed, frame shaking with amusement, and Baekhyun grinned.

“But still, why are you here?” Chanyeol asked after another moment.

“Uh, duh, free food.” Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol laughed again. “And, also, I kind of owe this job of yours a lot. It it how I met you, after all.”

Color flared in Chanyeol's ears where they were visible under his hat, and he bit his lip. Baekhyun could never get over how adorable Chanyeol was when he was embarrassed. “So, you decide to crash their party as a way of thanks?”

Baekhyun snorted. “Yeah, something like that.”

Suddenly there was quiet from the house, and then a collective voice shouting “10”.

“Oh, the countdown!” Chanyeol yelled, wrapping one if his hands around Baekhyun’s and running over to the door, trying to get a glimpse of the TV.

“Also, there is another reason I came to this party.” Baekhyun said, reaching up and placing a hand on either side of Chanyeol’s face, getting the taller boy to turn and look at him.

“What..?” Chanyeol started to ask, before realization crossed his features, ears flushing red as the crowd reached “1” and collectively yelled “Happy New Year”.

Lifting himself onto his tiptoes, Baekhyun leaned forward, pressing his mouth against his boyfriends. Chanyeol was frozen for moment, and then his head tilted in Baekhyun’s hands, mouth responding to Baekhyun’s as his arms wrapped around the shorter boy’s back, pulling them flush against each other.

Chanyeol’s mouth was warm, and tasted like chocolate and sugar and just damn perfection. It was everything that Baekhyun had hoped it would be and so much more, and Baekhyun was pretty sure he’d be perfectly content to stay like this forever.

It was Chanyeol who pulled away first, flush spreading from his ears across his face, and Baekhyun couldn’t think of anything more perfect and adorable.

Grinning up at him, Baekhyun leaned closer in order to be heard over the noise of celebration. “Happy New Year, Giraffe.” he said, and Chanyeol flushed a bit darker.

“Happy New Year, asshole.” Chanyeol shot back, before leaning down and closing the distance between them again.

“Oh god, get a room you two.” A voice, Jongdae’s, calls over to them, walking out onto the balcony himself.

A room. Now that didn’t sound like a half bad idea.

As his only response, Chanyeol turned, spinning them both around and backing Baekhyun against the doorframe, mouths never breaking contact. Chanyeol released his waist to brace one hand next to his head, and Baekhyun’s hands snaked up to wrap around the back of Chanyeol’s neck. Yeah, a room could wait, there was nothing wrong with right here.

“You two are disgusting, I hope you know that.” Jongdae did sound suitably disgusted.

Chanyeol pulled back for air again, and Baekhyun glanced over at his best friend, who had one eyebrow raised, looking entirely unamused. “Oh, shove it. You’re just jealous, and we all know it.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Jealous? Oh yeah, sure, totally,” he said, voice flat and sarcastic.

“You just don’t know what you’re missing out on.” Baekhyun replied shaking his head at his friend. Chanyeol flushed again, and Jongdae, looking grossed out, opened his mouth to say something else, but Baekhyun was already pulling Chanyeol’s mouth back against his. 

“Disgusting.” Jongdae said again, walking back inside. “And you two idiots better not freeze out there just because you’re too busy making out to notice.” He shoots back over his shoulder as he leaves.

Honestly, pressed up against Chanyeol, wrapped in his boyfriend's warmth, along with the warmth in his own chest, Baekhyun doesn’t even feel the cold anymore. This was the happiest he could remember being in a long time, maybe ever, and he didn’t care how dumb or cheesy that was. As fireworks exploded in the distance, Baekhyun smiles against Chanyeol’s mouth. This was already the best year ever.

Mark tonight's plan a complete success!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it, and Happy New Year to everyone! I hope 2018 is an amazing year for all of you!! <3


End file.
